


Tommy-centric oneshots

by endermanirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermanirl/pseuds/endermanirl
Summary: Oneshots revolving around tommyinnit :) send requests in comments of first chapteWONT DO:smutPedophiliaRomantic relationshipsWill mainly be angst because im,, a sucker for hurting myself emotionally:D
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Everyone
Comments: 40
Kudos: 294





	1. send reqs pls

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTERS MIGHT TAKE A DAY OR TWO TO COME OUT :( SORRY

hii :] please comment oneshots youd like to see involving tommy ! i can do angst, fluff, family dynamics, etc.

no ships involving tommy will be tolerated, and i wont write anything romantic involving him at all! no smut, no pedophilia, no nsfw.

oneshots will be posted in this book and there might be multiple out a day, or none. idk. i take a long time writing sometimes:( sorry !! 

pls comment requests! ill add them to the list below

**REQS / chapters**

**. tommy arachnophobia [ ]**

**. tommy has an eating disorder, tubbo is there to help :D hurt/comfort [DONE]**

have a nice day:D


	2. tommy angst; [ ED , hurt/comfort ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy has an eating disorder, tubbo finds out and tries to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - eating disorders, skipping meals, mentions of fainting, starving yourself, mentions of bruises
> 
> pls dont read if any of these might trigger you :( they arent very bad in the story but rather be safe than sorry 
> 
> sorry if this is bad, its like 2am and im paranoid

Tommy knew he had a problem. It had started with skipping a few meals every now and then, which soon developed into skipping every meal, throwing it up when he would eat, weighing himself constantly, keeping track of every small calorie that he would allow inside his body. It was bad, extremely bad. But he couldnt stop, everytime he saw his horrid body in the mirror he would resist the urge to vomit, resist the urge to grab scissors and cut all the fat off. Eating was like a game to Tommy. He’d see how long he could go, how long he could push himself until he blacks out and is forced to eat a few stale crackers and water. Far too little to stay alive healthily, but it was only what was required. He would push himself to the point of exhaustion, and then he would sleep for a full 24 hours. This ‘problem’ had been progressing over a span of 2 months, none of his friends or family noticing anything being wrong. Tommy’s parents werent home alot so there was little to no way that they would every realize. With his friends it was a little different, but seeing as they usually only voice called, it wasnt that much of a bother. Hiding it on streams was easy. He’d been switching out his regular T-shirt and jeans combo for hoodies and sweatpants, which his viewers questioned, but dropped it once he told them it was  _ ‘just getting much colder during the night.’  _

So yeah, Tommy was good at hiding it.

Tubbo, however, started to notice things were off with his best friend. The usually loud boy had become more quiet, and his laughs always seemed forced and almost painful. He’d started shivering more, complaining about it being cold. The younger teen would almost always wear hoodies and long sleeved shirts, but when he didnt, Tubbo could see his arms were much too skinny, how the blonde boy seemed fragile, like he would fall over with one strong gust of wind. It was worrying, and Tubbo wanted answers. 

-

“Tommy?” 

The two teens sat in a private voice call together, chatting away about anything and everything. But Tubbo’s mind had been occupied only with thoughts of his best friend. They knew he wasnt okay, he was sick. Tubbo researched the symptoms Tommy had been showing recently, and came across something called  _ ‘Anorexia.’  _ The brunette thought it over, thought about how Tommy said he’s been cold lately, how he would hide his body, the extreme skinniness and fragility of his body, it all added up. He then did deeper research on anorexia and eating disorders in general, every article he read making the worry he felt for his friend grow. So he was going to confront him, tell him his suspicions and his worries, he would be there for him. 

“Yeah, Tubbo?” Tommy said, his voice was quiet, probably from it being 1am, or maybe from the soreness that forcing himself to vomit everyday would cause. 

“Tommy, I think youre sick. I can see it in how you look more fragile, i can see it in the skinniness of your arms. You look unhealthy, Tommy. You  _ are _ unhealthy.” The older was on the verge of tears, he just wanted his friend to be okay. He needed his friend to be okay.

“I dont know what you mean, Toby. Im fine and healthy?” Tommy answered, his voice shakier than normal. He was scared, he didnt want anyone, especially Tubbo, to realize something was wrong. He didnt think anyone cared enough to. This was an almost rude awakening for him. 

But now here he is, sitting on a call with Tubbo, his  _ best friend,  _ his best friend who he’s now made cry because of his own desires. But he didnt want his hard work to go to nothing, he didnt want fat to cover his ribs like it did before, didnt want to feel the rolls of fat when he sat down. He loved how each rib would stick out, loved how his spine was defined, how his stomach was completely flat, how his thighs wouldnt even come close to touching. He loved it all, and he didnt want to give it all up.. Not yet. He deserves this, the pain that spawns from not eating for 2 weeks at a time, the bruises he got from fainting and falling on objects, deserved it all. Tubbo was talking again. 

“You know i love you Tommy, you mean the world to me. I’d never want to lose you because horrible things are clouding your thoughts, because you feel you arent good enough. You’re perfect as you are, Toms, and even if you cant realize that now, i’ll try my very hardest for you to look past the voices that tell you you arent enough. You can recover, and i’ll help you. We’ll all help you, Tommy. You wont be alone, you dont have to be. We can fix this.”

And Tommy felt something change in him, felt some of the voices get quieter, distanced. It was a small change, but it was noticeable. It made him feel.. hopeful. 

  
  


“Okay, Tubbo. I’ll try, for you, and for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed ending :( sry, i really couldnt think of anything good. but know that tommy gets help nd stuff and eventually recovers mostl y and stuff . 
> 
> also like 2 ppl requested something like this so yeah !!! i hope its okay :D pls leave requests on the first chapter if u want


End file.
